Friendship to Love
by black-shadow1.0
Summary: After witnessing his best friends death, or deletion. Jenrya Lee had to cope with his lost and finds an unexpected person to help hiim. Pairings are JenRena, Goto, and TK. If you don't like them don't read it.


Digimon

Friendship to Love: Story inspired by Mating Season. On "Thank you author."

Pairings are as followed:

Renamon and Jenrya Lee AKA Henry

TK and Gatomon: Odd no?

Story:

Lee has been sitting in the park doing nothing but staring into the sky mostly because he lost his best friend Terriermon. Sure it has been over two months but hell, he's been devastated that he lost him and no one else lost anyone. 'Why did Terriermon have to sacrifice himself to save us? It's just not fair. But then again he told us not to worry about him when he deleted himself to save us. It's been two months now and I am still depressed it's not FAIR!!' He thought as he got up and dusted himself off. By now it was getting dark and was late so he had to head home before his mom got worried.

Renamon was on one of the building rooftops spying on Lee. Sure she was a digimon but she had been worried for once towards him. She didn't know why but when ever she saw him like this it made her sad as well. Renamon didn't want to admit it but it was bringing her closer and closer to Lee each time she saw him. She sat on the edge felling sorry for the boy for the first time she laid eyes on him today. She decided to do something about his depressed state, so she hopped off the roof and easily landed next to him.

Upon hearing the light thud near him the boy turned around to see Renamon staring at him, with suspicious look in her eyes. "What do you want?" He asked. Walking away but before he got out of her reach Renamon quickly grabbed his hands without realizing it. "Please wait Lee. I-I don't want to see you like this...it makes me sad when you are all depressed." She said causing him to stop, he turned around and felt her pull him into an embrace. "Wha-what are you—" He was about to say something to stop her but she silenced with by kissing him gently on the lips. He tried to get away by pulling from her, but she was stronger than he was so he was a little helpless. He finally gave up and relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his hands around her kissing her back. "Please...I don't want you to be depressed anymore. Let me stay with you until you feel better." She said after kissing him. "S-sure." He said blushing a little from his first encounter. She was also blushing but he couldn't tell because of the fur on her. "Lee, I'm sorry that I kissed you like that, but that was the only way I could get you to relax. Besides it felt...nice when you kissed back." She said while they when over to the nearby tree that he was at before he got up. When he sat down, he felt her head on his shoulder causing him to blush deeply. "Thank you...Lee." She said. This was the first time that someone showed this much affection towards him so he didn't feel quite right about everything. Besides that she was a digimon that KISSED him. Sure she was his friend but Renamon had Kari, why did she kiss him? It was very puzzling but he decided to relax feeling calmer now even though his heart was beating very rapidly.

'I can hear his heart. Is he scared of me!? Does he feel used?' She was thinking about him again and lifted her head from his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She said resting her head on the tree trunk. A few moments later Lee was feeling a little bit better. He began telling her everything he shared with Terriermon ever since the day he met him till the day his digimon died. At that point he broke down in tears crying. "I must look like an idiot crying like this huh?" He said standing up from his prolong stay with Renamon. When she got up, she noticed that the sun was starting to rise and decided that she had better leave and get some sleep, after all she didn't get any from listening to Lee. "Renamon?" Said Lee, as he grabbed her gently by the shoulder. "Thank you for listening to me. It means a lot." He said and hugged her. It surprised her at first but returned it. "I never knew that humans had these emotions towards us, I thought that they only cared about each other and not something that is a monster like us. It's just before I met my digi-destined, I never felt these emotions either until now." Said Renamon, making the boy let go of her. "Why would you say that? I thought all digimon had feelings towards one-another are you saying you had no feelings at all?" He asked causing her to feel a little ashamed of herself. "No. It's just you and Kari had showed me that we can work together as a team, a family even...I guess what I am trying to say is that...I have feelings towards you that I cannot explain." She said when she brushed her hand on his face to wipe his tears away.

"What do you mean, Renamon?" Asked Lee. She smiled and told him that she'll find out what they mean tomorrow and left in a blur, leaving Henry alone again. This time he was tired, real tired, and he needed some sleep and bad. He no longer felt sorry for his lost instead he now felt relieved that he got all his emotions out. 'Thank you Terriermon, for saving us. I'll never forget you.' He thought as he headed home. He stopped for a minute to make a little prayer for his digi friend when he was finished he made his way back home.

When he got home he silently hoped that his parent's hadn't gotten up early and made his way to his bed. Once there he looked over at the spot that his friend would usually greet him at and cried himself to sleep. He had a wonderful dream about him and Terriermon.

Basically of the good times they had together working as a team eating there favorite meals and such.

The next day he woke up feeling better than he had been in ages. Suddenly his phone rang and went to get it. "Hi TK." He said, while making his bed and cleaning some of the clothes he had on the floor from last night. "What? Oh Well congratulation. I hope that you and Gatomon will make a great couple." He said while at the same time feeling sad a little remembering his friend and the games they had the arguments and their battles. "Yeah I'm feeling better. I had a talk with Renamon, you know she really is a nice person once you get to know her. Uh huh. Yeah sure I'll be over in a minute I just woke up later than usual. Alright see ya by." He said and turned his phone off as he sat it on the counter next to his computer. 'That guy sure is weird next thing you know I'll end up asking Renamon to marry me. Heh Geez I must be some type of old perverted geezer that reads too many hentai novels talking like that.' He thought while getting a blush at the mere thought of that. (Yup that one came from DBZ sorry fans had to put that in there.) "Honey? Are you home yet?" Asked his mom, as she peered into the room that he was in, she gasped when she saw him. And ran into the room to embrace him in a huge bear hug. When she was finished she slapped him across the face and yelled at him. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN TO ME! DO YOU HEAR ME?! DON"T YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS! I CALLED THE POLICE AND EVERYTHING!" She began to cry into his shoulder as she knelt to his eye level. "Sorry mom. I just had to think for awhile. Begins to cry You don't have to worry about me, I was with a friend and had a talk with her. I was feeling depressed before then and she helped me was the only one who understood my feelings. Crying by now" He said and cried from the pain of being slapped hard in the face for the first time. It scared him to have something happen like that.

"Which friend was it honey?" She asked reassured that he was okay now that he was home. She grabbed a Kleenex and dabbed at his tears. "I-I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand even if I did. I'm s-sorry mom." He said hugging onto her like a child would always do to their parents.


End file.
